Alexandra Sakura Walker
by YEMINKI
Summary: For all Allen lovers. the grl in the story is YOU! and me basically every1 who loves Allen. oh and thers a sequel. its Alexandra Sakura Walker ll. I do not own D.Gray-Man. If I did, i wouldn't be writing this


I should begin with introducing myself

Alexandra Sakura Walker Allen Walker

Me and My Worries

I should begin with introducing myself. My name is Alexandra Sakura Walker. Alex or Alexis for short. And NO I am not related to Allen. You see, my Innocence allows me to use other exorcist's weapons and I can materialize ectoplasm. Ecto-WHAT you're thinking? I can't explain… Let's just say if I wanted a towel, I could just make one appear but I would tire my body so I can't do that ALL the time. Anyway, when I was about 3 years old, I materialized a knife and coincidentally, my parents were throwing a party. So after one of my mum's friends spotted me doing it (materializing the knife I mean), she claimed that I was the devil in disguise sent to kill them all and forced my parents to throw me out of the house. Pretty harsh don't you think? Oh and I forgot to tell you : Since I started talking (and thinking), I already knew everything about the Dark Order and Innocence and exorcists. Weird huh? It was like the information was already implanted in my brain. For example, I could use Lenalee's Dark Boots and not know ANYTHING about her. Well, other than her name of course. Moving on. When I turned 11, I saw Marshall Cross kicking Allen towards a group of Akuma. He tried to fight back but since Cross hadn't taught him anything at all, he almost died. Luckily, I stepped up. I used Lenalee's Dark Boots and kicked that monster's booty. Cross was the first to recover from my sudden appearance. "Who are you? You're an Akuma aren't you? You must be… What did you do to Lenalee after taking her Innocence?" At the same time, Cross was backing me up to concrete wall. "I am NOT an Akuma. This is my Innocence. It allows me to use any weapon of my choice. For example, I could use Allen's left arm ," I turned my left arm into Allen's anti-akuma weapon, "or I could use Kanda's swords." And with that, I materialized Kanda's _Mugen._ Suddenly, I realized I hadn't introduced myself to them yet so I said, "I'm Alexandra Sakura Walker. _Hajimemashite._ You can call me Alex."

Now, I am a strong-willed and independent 14 year-old. Let us return to the present…

It was my turn to order. "_Anou…_ Can I have teriyaki chicken, _unagi_, ramen, crepe, rosti, spaghetti carbonara, french fries, bacon, scrambled eggs. _Hmmm…_ Fried chicken wings, chocolate, chocolate cookies, cookies and cream cup ice cream and strawberry cheesecake ice cream cone. Thank you Jeryy. " Allen's , who was standing behind me, eyes bugged out and he sputtered out, "You…You eat more than I do!" I gave him a tight-lipped smile and stuck out my tongue at him. "Bet I eat faster too!! giggle" After Allen ordered his food, we set out to find a table to sit at. When we found one and Allen sat down, just as I was about to take the seat beside him, Lenalee appeared out of nowhere and plopped herself there. She looked at me barely concealing a smirk. I gave a half-shrug and sat down opposite Allen instead. I lifted the fork up to my mouth and suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my right arm. "Ah!" I exclaimed as I dropped my fork and grasped my arm. "What is with her?" Lenalee asked, rolling her eyes. Allen turned red at her comment. "She injured her arm during the last mission thanks to YOU! Remember?!," Allen shouted at her. I managed a weak smile through my pain and said, "I'm okay. Really."

I was given a jab and the pain went away instantly. I was also told that it would never come back. Thank God!! "Are you okay?," Allen asked worriedly, "can I get you anything?" I laughed. "I'm fine. I'm still alive aren't I?" "Yeah! You heard what she said! She's alright," Lenalee shrieked, "You can stop fussing over her now. Do you know how you made me feel when you accused me being responsible for her injury? You made me feel as low as a person could ever get!" Allen opened his mouth to retaliate but I was faster and interjected him. "Stop it you guys! You should hear yourselves. Just like an old married couple. Wait a second… you guys ARE a couple." I waggled two fingers at them and thought about it for a while and shrugged ( yet again. I know, I know. I shrug a lot. ), "Oh well, best not to interfere." Allen scowled. "No we are NOT!!" I laughed. "Chill. Can't take a joke? I know you guys aren't together. Don't be angry at me," I pouted, "I was only kidding." Allen started on something but then he saw a twinkle in my eye, signifying that I was only joking around. "Can't you ever stop joking?" He said, half-smiling. Lenalee pouted and crossed her arms. "Can we go back to the cafeteria?? I'm STARVING!" I took a bow. "Yes, your Highness." And I ran off. They (meaning Allen and Lenalee) chased after me. I had a head start hence I made it first. I stopped short all of a sudden. Allen ran into my back. Standing only a few feet from me was Komui. "You three, will be given a mission. There's a town that's stuck on 28th October. No one can enter or leave the place. You are to investigate this phenomenon and if Innocence is involved, bring it back to Hevlaska. Understood? Oh, and keep Lenalee safe!" Lenalee's face changed colour upon Komui's words.

"Oh man," I complained, "why do the guys get to wear pants and I'm stuck in a shorter-than-short miniskirt?" Allen smirked. "Honestly, are you a guy or a girl? And in my opinion, you look good in that." We were on the train to the town with the town's finder, Toma. "Err… you look good too, Lenalee." Allen said when he saw Lenalee's face turning scarlet (which is never a good sign). Not long after, we reached the town. Toma told us that however he tried; he was not able to get into the town. There was always an invisible force-field that he was not able to penetrate. As we reached the town gate, Lenalee stretched out her arm in front of her lest she bumped into the force-field. Surprisingly, her arm went right through. So with that, Allen, Lenalee and I stepped right through the gate and entered 'The Rewinding Town'. We had no idea where to start so we circled the town first.

As all of us split up, I saw a depressed-looking woman. She was being taunted by some neighbourhood kids. However, that was not what caused me to notice her. Moreover, it was something she said. "Of course I could dodge the snake! That's the 32nd time you threw it at me." I did some quick calculations and realized that today was exactly 31 days after October 28th and if she was unaffected by this strange phenomenon, she would have experienced 28th October a total of 32 times counting the real October 28th. She started towards an alley and I dashed towards her. All of a sudden, my left eye activated. "Oh no," I thought, "they know about her too." I heard some screams coming from the alley and I made my way there. She was screaming for help. I walked coolly towards the akuma and said "Pitiful akuma, may your soul be saved." After I had said that, the akuma exploded and I saw the tormented soul break away from the prison, giving me a smile as it floated away. "You! You aren't supposed to happen! Why isn't today like 'today'?" The woman spoke at a speed of 10 words/s. I gave her a quick smile but as I opened my mouth to speak, the woman had vanished.

"You lost her?" Lenalee scolded when we (Allen, Lenalee and me) met up. I looked down, the tips of my ears turning pink. "I'm so sorry. I…" I started in a small voice then dribbled off. Allen, however, came to my defence. "Come on," he retaliated. "Can't you see she's sorry. Besides, she saved that woman right?" Lenalee looked unhappy as always when Allen comes to my defence. "Why do you care about her so much? People might get the wrong impression." Lenalee demanded. Allen's face flushed for no reason and he replied, "I've known her for 3 years. She's saved my life many times before." Again Lenalee looked unhappy. This time, however, she admitted defeat.

Unknown to the three Exorcists, someone was eavesdropping. Miranda thought, "That's the person who changed my 'today'. She's with some other people. Are they here to finally save the town?" Miranda irritatedly tried to brush away some stray hairs by blowing out air from her mouth but all she succeeded in was getting some weird looks from the people in the café. "Again I've made a fool out of myself." Miranda muttered to herself and sighed. "Oh well, I'm used to it."

Suddenly, I caught sight of the depressed-looking woman (hereafter known as Miranda although we don't know it yet). "It's her! It's her!" I exclaimed. The woman was startled by my sudden outburst. She jumped up and ran. Allen barely caught her by the back of her dress. "Oops. Sorry." I said sheepishly. We sat the woman, who introduced herself as Miranda Lotto, at our table and asked her about the incident. She had not been talking for very long when Allen's and my left eyes activated simultaneously. "It seems," I said, "that those men over there aren't exactly townspeople. Lenalee and Allen grab Miranda and run. Leave the akuma to me. They can't hurt me, I assure you." Allen gave me a 'thumbs up' signal and the three of them prepared to fly using Lenalee's Dark Boots. I gave a small nod. This was going to be fun.

--

My Dark Secret

I smiled as I faced the akuma. "Long time no see, Mistress Shiro(my birth name, I changed my name later on after getting kicked out)." One of the akuma said as faint crosses appeared on my forehead. "You brought Road with you right? If you didn't, I'll complain to the Millennium Earl. Oh, and the other Exorcists can't know about my secret okay? " I asked with an air of authority. The akuma were eager to please me and replied hastily, "Of course we brought Mistress Road. How could we not? Should we cleanse ourselves outside?" I nodded.

It is hard being me. Lenalee hates me enough without knowing about my secret. My life is very complicated. I am not betraying the Exorcists by being apart of the Noah family. It wasn't my fault that I was born half Exorcist half Noah. Although I am a Noah, I don't get the urge to kill humans. I only get the urge to kill akuma. And unlike other Noahs, when I ask the akuma to self-destruct, they aren't destroyed by Dark Matter like when the other Noahs order them to. Mine are cleansed while they self-destruct as they are killed by Light Matter (my innocence). I'm afraid of what the others will say about me when they find out about my background. Strangely, I seem to care more about when Allen thinks more than the others. My cousin (also a Noah pure) Road, is one of my best friends. She is very cute, people just don't really see past her destructive nature. Lenalee and Allen are going to find out about my secret on this mission though, I will have to admit my past in order to save their lives.

The unlucky woman's Innocence

When I reached the house, they were awaiting me worriedly. "We heard the explosions." Miranda said, "We thought you were gone for good but you don't even have a scratch on you!" "Even after fighting three Level 2 akuma." Lenalee added in awe. Allen simply nodded in astonishment, lost for words. "It was nothing, really." I insisted and it was the truth. I just couldn't tell them why. "What about Miranda?" I continued, "Have you told her about Exorcists and Innocence and that we think that she is unaffected by this phenomenon cause she came into contact with Innocence?" Allen nodded his head. "Looks like you don't trust me and Lenalee very much." He joked. I threw him a fake punch and he screamed 'ow!' theatrically. Lenalee rolled her eyes and smiled as she watched our (Allen and I) stupidity.

Suddenly, Miranda flew from where she was sitting. Her necklace string broke and a clockwork key she used as a pendant also flew from her clutches. She managed to catch the key in the nick of time but she landed on the hard floor with a thud. She sat up, her face blushing ferociously. "You may think that I'm an idiot to be so protective of this little thing but it means a lot to me." Miranda started. "I was walking past a store when I saw an old grandfather clock that was about to be thrown away. I asked the owner what was wrong with it and he told me that the key wouldn't turn and that since it was useless, it would have to be thrown out. He also said that if I don't believe him, I should try making the key turn. So he threw me the key and when I inserted the key into the keyhole, I was expecting it to be jammed but it turned smoothly and the clock started ticking. After that, I bought the clock and it's my most precious possession now." Just as Allen and Lenalee were about to say words of encouragement, I interrupted. "A key that only turned for Miranda who is unaffected by time phenomenon. A town that goes back in TIME everyday. Miranda, I don't think that you only came in contact with the Innocence ,which is probably your grandfather clock, I think that you are compatible with the Innocence. Do you remember anything that you said or did that could have activated the Innocence?"

Miranda coughed and sputtered upon hearing that she might be compatible with the Innocence. "Me?? Compatible? I don't think so, I can't be at one with something so powerful." She had the habit of talking so fast that no one could understand her if she was scared, nervous or angry. "Come on, let's go find you a cover job Miranda." I said to no one in particular.

The Family

Miranda managed to secure a job working as the person who collected the money for the show "The Pumpkin and The Witch". As Lenalee, Allen and I discussed the current situation, a scream was heard. It was Miranda. "Someone…Someone ran into me and took the money." Miranda was having a panic attack. "Miranda, stay put." I ordered, "The three of us will go after the thief or thieves." Lenalee activated her dark Boots, Allen jumped from roof to roof and I activated Winter Sokaro's weapon and a pair of feathery wings sprouted from my back. Allen's and my eye activated simultaneously again. "Oh no," Allen breathed, "It was a trick and we fell for it!" Nevertheless, we could not back off. Three other level 2 akuma took the place of the previous ones. I could have killed them in one sentence but I was determined not to let Allen and Lenalee find out about my secret. All of a sudden, we were under attack.

_Later on in Road's Dimension…_

I woke up to find myself on a squishy chair. My head was throbbing. At first glance, I knew it was Road's dimension. As my eyes opened, I saw Allen, pinned to the wall. Road had not noticed that I had awoken yet. I could hear their conversation from where I was. "How can you be a human? How can I believe you?" Allen was saying. At that moment, I stepped up. "She's just as human as you and I" Hearing my voice, Road turned around and exclaimed "Onee-sama!!" "Onee-sama?" Allen asked, "You're her onee-sama?" I nodded and as I heard him gasp, I knew that he had seen the crosses on my forehead. I slowly walked closer to me. Allen was shaking with rage. "You…How could you? How could you have lied to us!!" Allen's right hand had balled into a fist. I felt anger well up inside me. "What the heck is wrong with you?! Can't you hear my explanation first?! Can't you! Huh? Can't you! Why do you think I kept this from you huh?! I knew you would react like this! So its my fault I was born half exorcist half Noah?! Is it!" As I said this, tears streamed down my face. Allen looked taken aback at my outburst, "Half exorcist half Noah." Allen repeated. "Forget it. You're not worth my breath. You'll still think of me as evil when I'm done explaining." I turned around and sat myself on a squishy chair. "Kill him for all you want Road, I don't care. He won't hesitate to kill me I'm sure. Now that he THINKS I'm a bad person."

Why had I screamed at him? Inside it hurt to see the hatred in his eyes. It hurt so much, I wanted to kill him so that he could never look at me in that way again. We used to be so close but deep down inside, I had always known that it was my destiny to be alone. I wasn't supposed to have friends. It wasn't God's will. I guess Allen was simply too good to be true.

I winced when Road's pointy candles flew towards Allen but then I remembered how he had treated me and I forced myself to think that he brought it on himself. He was bleeding severely by the time Road was done with him for that moment. Next, she targeted Miranda. I wanted to stop her as Miranda was innocent but somehow, the Noah in me held me back. When I saw that Allen thrust himself in front of Miranda to prevent her from injury, my heart twisted with jealousy. I saved his life so many lousy times, but all I get as a reward is distrust. However, I found out that no matter how many times Allen Walker hurts me (physically or mentally), I still want to fight by him. When he doubled over after cutting Miranda away from where she was bound to, he collapsed from sheer exhaustion. Miranda had already crawled to the other end of the room. "NO!!" I screamed out as Road aimed her candles at a dying Allen. I crawled over to where he was and rocked him gently in my arms. "Please don't die Allen, I'm sorry for what I said. I truly wish I could take it all back. I wouldn't be able to live if those were the last words I uttered to you. Please stay with me." I whispered in Allen's ear as I held his small but masculine shivering body against my warm one.

"Road, that's enough play for one day isn't it?" I asked. Road pouted her lips and shook her head defiantly. Just then, a huge clock appeared above our heads. It was Miranda's Innocence. I noticed that Allen's wounds were disappearing. Her Innocence had the power to suck time! When Allen had fully recovered, I blurted out, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" But before I could finish my sentence, Allen put his finger on my lip. "Shhh…" He pulled me into a hug, "I'M sorry." I blushed and pulled away from him awkwardly. "We've got to save Lenalee," I mumbled, hiding my red-hot face.

It seemed that Lenalee's nerves were paralysed after hearing the extremely high-pitched sound made by the akuma called 'pang-voice'. However, once inside the dome covered by the huge clock, Lenalee was temporarily healed. As Allen was about to walk out to fight Road, I placed a hand on his chest and said firmly, "No." I explained to him that Road was much more powerful then he was and if he injures himself any further, when Miranda's Innocence deactivates, he would die. However, stubborn as we both were, he shook my hand away and walked out. Lenalee and I had no choice but to follow.

Road smiled as the three of us emerged from the dome. I knew I was safe as Road never attacked family but I wasn't so sure about Lenalee and Allen. "I'll start with you Allen." Road licked her lips, "The akuma can have Lenalee first." "Pang-voice, self-destruct." Road ordered. Allen knew that if the akuma were to be destroyed by Dark Matter, their souls would be trapped forever. 5…4…3…2…1… Allen and I jumped simultaneously. I sliced cleanly through the akuma using _mugen _but I was thrown back with the force of the explosion. As I bounced off the concrete wall, Road rushed to my side. "Onee-sama, I'm so sorry." I could hear what everyone was saying but it hurt too much to move or do anything for that matter. "Why did you hold me back! Why!" I heard Allen's angry voice yet again. This time however, he was shouting at Lenalee. Lenalee responded just as I did. She shouted back and a loud 'thwack' was heard as Lenalee's palm made contact with Allen's cheek. "Isn't it obvious because we're friends?!" Allen wasn't through with her just yet. "Isn't SHE your friend too? Isn't she?" He jabbed a finger at me. At that moment, he walked to where I was lying. "I'm sorry." He whispered to me. "Didn't you hear?! She's Road's onee-sama, she's a NOAH!" Lenalee screamed at Allen's back. "It's not her fault." Allen replied coolly as he lifted me onto his back and carried me into the dome.

Upon reaching the dome, I felt my pain lift as my injuries disappeared. "Allen, why did you shout at Lenalee like that? She likes you, you'll break her heart." I said to Allen, tears gleaming in my eyes. "I couldn't stand the way she was putting you down." Allen replied huffily, "I'm your friend aren't I?" Allen said protectively. "What'll happen to Road? How should we defeat her?" Allen asked, worry lines appearing on his forehead. A little smile appeared on my face as I replied, "Road's a kid, she loves to play. I'll just bribe her with ice-cream and she'll leave us alone." Allen opened his mouth but I knew what he was thinking and said, "No, you're not going. I'll go. She only accepts treats from me. If you try bribing her, she'll see through that and you'll never escape. Get it? Got it? Good."

"Road-chan ¬" I sang out as I stepped out of the dome. "If you leave my friends alone, I'll buy you an ice-lolly." Road's eyes widened and she asked hastily, "What flavour??" "Double Supreme chocolate chip with lemon." I said as an evil grin spread across my face. Road was hooked and I knew it only too well. "Okay! It's a deal." Road promised. I slowly walked over to where Lenalee sank on the floor, unable to get over the shock of Allen shouting at her. "I'm okay," She replied rudely, "I don't need a Noah's help." I sighed. This girl was stubborn as a mule. "Suit yourself." I shrugged (yet again).

--

The 'Happy' Ending

"Miranda, come on. If you do not deactivate your Innocence, you'll die from exhaustion." I coaxed. Miranda has so far kept her Innocence activated for 3 days. "But… If I deactivate it, Lenalee-chan will be paralysed and Allen-kun and Alex-chan will die." Miranda stuttered. "Miranda…" I said softly, "Lenalee will not be paralysed forever you know. And Allen and I? We're not dead yet. On the verge of dying, yes. But not dead yet. We'll recover as long as we're alive. Isn't that right, Allen, Lenalee?" Allen and Lenalee both nodded their heads. Lenalee understands me now. She knows that I can't change who I was born as. All 3 of us (Allen, Lenalee and I) put our hand on Miranda's shoulder and said "Go on, deactivate it," at the same time. At that exact moment, the giant clock disappeared from above our heads and Allen, Lenalee and I slumped onto the ground, lifeless.

When I woke up, Lavi was at my bedside. "Hey," he smiled as he saw my eyes flutter open. "How's Allen-kun and Lena-chan?" Those were the first words that came out of my mouth after waking up. Suddenly, I fell back onto my bed. "My head hurts," I told Lavi. He smiled again. "Of course it would. You just woke up after being asleep for a week, Sleeping Beauty. By the way, Allen is in the next room and Lenalee's down the corridor. I'll be back. Just need to check up on Lenalee." He said to me as he faced his back to me and left. Since Lavi would be with Lenalee to keep her company, I figured I would pay Allen a little visit. That is, if he was awake.

Allen was wide awake as I walked into his room. "You're finally awake. We were worried that you wouldn't wake up. I'm glad you're fine now." Allen breathed as soon as he saw me approaching. I sat down at the foot of his bed. "So, how are you doing? You suffered some pretty bad injuries back there." I asked curiously while I stared at him with my head tilted sideways. Was it me or was his hair getting longer? "I'm fine." He said. "At least I've been awake for close to a week now. Unlike someone I could mention. Anyway, I think I need a haircut. My hair's growing way too long." It was like he could read my mind. My heart did a few back flips and took the wind out of me. What was this feeling? First I cared too much about what he thought about me, next I noticed too much about him. Now, my internal organs were malfunctioning at the sight of him. What was this feeling? It must be love… The only question is…. Does he feel the same?


End file.
